Where the Sun Shines
by Naomi's Dragons
Summary: *AU Set in fantasy medieval times* Her life had changed so much but never did she believe that it would end up this way. Ally has been taken prisoner. Tortured and dying. She looks back on her life one last time before her guards come to take her to the t
1. Sorry

Hey guys, some sad news for this story.

I will not be continuing Where The Sun Shines.

I hardly ever work on it; it took me over two years to come up with the chapters that I put up.

I've never done something like this before... I hope you all will continue to read my other stories.

For anyone that gave feed back, Favorited or followed the story, I thank you. It really was encouraging.

If any of you have any ideas for a new story, please let me know; I can only come up with so much before I start to lose all inspiration.

Once again I am sorry and I thank you all for your continued support

~ND~


	2. Summary

**So a guest asked me what the plot would have been, how did Ally end up in prison, did she end up with Austin, and what the future was.**

 **So here it is in a quick summary:**

The story starts with Ally imprisoned, the guards come to her cell to take her to what very well be her last torture session. As she hears the footsteps grow closer, she thinks back over her life; starting on the morning of her sixteenth namesake.

She wakes up and is extremely nervous. She will get to know who her future husband is at the feast that night, though she might deny that man, for she had been in love with a man named Austin from Moonseed. The chances of him being her future husband are slim as she is a princess, 9th in line for the throne and most likely to be married off to some foreign royalty for an alliance.

She proceeds to worry throughout the day until it is time for the feast. After dancing with her older brother Dez and talking to her best friend Trish. Throughout the night, she sees Austin, staring and it unnerves her. Many people tell her that a foreign prince, Trent, is there, and that they believe him to be her future husband.

Her father, Lord Lester of Dawson and second son of the king, takes her to the front and gives a toast in her honor. Afterwards, he takes her away from the feast and takes her to a door that leads to a side room where her father says is her engaged.

She hesitantly goes in and sees who it is: Austin of Moonseed. After Ally gets over her shock, and Austin over his worriment of Ally's state of mind, Austin tells Ally that he asked his parents, Lord Mike and Lady Mimi, to arrange an engagement with her. He fell in love with her when he was younger and was coming over to hang out with Dez.

They talk for hours, until Dez comes to fetch them.

Days later, the wedding is held at Dawson caslte. Thousands of people attend, though Ally would rather have a small wedding. Austin doesn't care, he can be friends with anyone.

That night, after the ceremony, they slip away from their honorary feast and head to the highest roof, they talk again for hours,and Austin gives Ally a ruby heirloom necklace, one that has been passed down from father to the first son to give to their wife on the wedding day, generation to generation. They star gaze. Austin tells Ally that his favorite constellation is Perseus.

After returning from their honeymoon, Ally and Austin move into the castle at Moonseed. Weeks later, they go for a ride, with Dez, to the sea side and spend the day there. On their way to returning home, Ally falls off her horse and suffers an injury, rendering her unconscious.

She wakes up some weeks later, in an unfamiliar room, with an awful headache. She tries to get up but her legs cannot bear her weight. Her mother, Lady Penny, rushes over from a corner of the room and helps her up. Ally protest, saying she must get up to get ready. Confused, Lady Penny asks her why must she get ready and that's when her mother knew just how much damage had been done when Ally fell.

Ally believes that it's her sixteenth namesake.

Her mother rushes out of the room, in fear of catching a mind disease.

Ally goes days without any contact other than a maid to bring her food and a manservant to make sure she eats.

After four days, Ally get an unexpected visitor. A scraggly man comes into her room, claiming she was someone precious to him. He goes to leave but as he does, he gives her a ruby necklace, saying that no other woman could mean as much to him as she did.

Ally stares deep into the depths of the ruby, memories of someone's life swirl in the deep red.

The man leaves quietly, leaving Ally with the feeling of breaking his heart.

More weeks past and Ally is finally able return to Dawson castle, enjoying the company of her family.

Soon, a ball for her younger twin brothers, Gavin and Dallas' thirteenth namesake. Always slightly awkward at social events, Ally stays in the corner. Trish wanders over and asks about Austin, but Ally just reminds Trish of the promise they made years ago; to never mention Austin. Trish leaves her confused.

The night wears on, but Ally grows sick of all the dancing, drinking, and all the people that look at her with confusion.

She walks around the castle, not caring where she goes. She ends up on the castle's highest roof, staring at the stars, a deep longing for something in her heart.

The sound of the door closing makes her jump and she stares straight into the eyes of Sir Austin.

Austin tells her that he didn't mean to startle her; he only came up here because it reminded him of some of his favorite memories.

Austin then notices that she is wearing the ruby necklace he gave her and makes a comment about it.

Ally then realizes that it was Austin who gave her the necklace but she cannot fathom why he would. She just tells him that it was pretty and holds it up, once again looking into the deep red of the ruby. The memories swirl inside, one very prominent. Ally looks up at Austin, remembering everything they went through and what they were to each other.

She runs over to Austin, hugs him and tell him Perseus. Austin's face lights up, knowing that Ally remembers.

They embrace and then quickly run down to Ally's parents to tell them the good news. The night ends with Ally going home with Austin.

Two years past and war breaks out between Malia and Almena. Men are being called to fight. Dez, Gavin and Dallas all go and end up dying. Ally worries that Austin will be called.

Eventually, the notice come for Austin to go to war. Ally pleads with him not to go but Austin goes, telling her that he must to protect her.

Months later, a letter comes. Austin had been killed by Malian horsemen.  
Ally mourns for herself. She no longer has any family. Her parents died of an unknown illness and Austin's in a carriage accident.

Rumors of a Malian invasion along the coast spread. Ally's servants ask her to leave because of the proximity to the coast but Ally cannot bear to leave her home.

All too soon, the rumors prove to be true and people flee; Ally herself preparing to leave when it gets too much to handle.

One day, Moonseed is raided by Malian Calvary. Ally's servants slaughtered; she alone taken captive and sent to a prison in northern Malia.

Ally comes out of her overview of her life as the guards unlock her cell. She braces herself for the upcoming torture but instead they throw a man inside and then close the door. the man lands face down on the floor.

Long, blond hair covers his head, burns and scars mar his body.

Ally moves closer to see if the man is alive. She gently touches his neck, looking for a pulse when the man moans. Ally jumps but brushes away the hair from his face.

That is when she finds a new meaning to live.

On the floor, close to death's door, is Austin.

 **When I finish the story, I will try to put it back up here. I must let you know that there will be a sequel after this. It will be called: In The Light if the Sun.**

 **Please bear with me on this.**

 **~ND~**


End file.
